Closure
by TheDarkTraveller
Summary: au. Roxas has an unrequited love and it hurts him just to see the one he loves with another. When a mysterious stranger suggests having ‘closure’ Roxas begins putting his life back in order. RikuSoraRoxas, a little AxelRoxas


**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not**** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used.**

**Warnings:**** Story contains male/male pairing(s). Mild Sora bashing. Um…pretty long oneshot. Some OOCness. **

**Summary:**** Roxas has an unrequited love and it hurts him just to see the one he loves with another. When a mysterious stranger suggests having 'closure' Roxas begins putting his life back in order. **

**Pairings:**** Riku/Sora/Roxas, a little Axel/Roxas**

"**Talking"**

'

* * *

**C l o s u r e**

"Therefore the R-equivalent of the circuit is 12." The teacher stated as he finished demonstrating the formula. "Now, any questions?"

"Can we do another example?" one student asked.

"Yes but why don't we have someone try and do one first." The teacher answered.

He scanned the classroom for a possible student and spotted Roxas spaced out yet again. For weeks now it seems like Roxas has had something on his mind and it has caused his grades to slip because he misses important lessons. The teacher noticed the empty desk beside Roxas. _He_ has been missing lessons too but for an entire different reason. He might be a teacher but he does know what goes on in the school when it concerns the personal life of his students. Sora has been skipping purposely to be with his boyfriend. He had to pretend he didn't know what Sora was doing to try and help Roxas. Roxas is one of his top students and he knows he is close friends with Sora. Perhaps there is a connection between Roxas's change in behaviour and Sora's relationship.

"Roxas! Would you please like to come to the board and lead the class through an example?"

The sudden attention woke Roxas from his day dream with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't paying attention."

"I see. Roxas, may I please see you after class?"

Roxas just nodded his response. The teacher called upon another student and the lesson continued, but Roxas still wasn't paying attention. Instead he was starring out the window where he saw a certain spiky-haired brunet laughing with a silver-haired male. Roxas just sighed and continued to watch, secretly wishing he were with the brunet.

The bell rang signalling that the lunch period has begun. Roxas jumped at the sudden noise but soon composed himself when he saw the empty desk beside him. Looking outside, he noticed the two males were no longer there. Probably had gone to buy food and would be saving a seat for him. How he loathed sitting there every lunch because it was the same everyday. They would talk, laugh and tease each other and occasionally actually talk or ask him something. It always concerned them though. They don't care about him anymore. He was just there to say how happy he was for them or how cute a couple they were. Lies. All of it.

Roxas walked up to the teacher's desk where he was already waiting for him.

"Roxas, I think you already know why I asked you to stay today." The teacher exclaimed.

"If it concerns my recent grades, then yes sir."

"Not just your grades, Roxas but also your overall behaviour for the past few weeks. I have spoken with your other teachers and they have told be exactly what I have been observing. If you do not wish to talk to me about it, perhaps I can arrange a guidance appointment for you."

"No, sir. I appreciate the concern but it is something talking about won't help. I'll try harder."

The teacher stayed silent for a moment before he finally said, "Okay, but please don't hesitate to come to me or any of your other teachers if you want to talk about it. You can go to lunch now."

"Thanks." Roxas replied in almost a whisper.

* * *

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed while giggling. "Stop it!" 

"What's wrong Sora? Are you actually ticklish?" Riku said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Sora pouted. "Of course not!"

"Hmm, why do I highly doubt that" Riku whispered to Sora as he roamed the younger male's chest trying to get more giggles out of him.

Roxas walked up to their usual table and noticed Riku and Sora flirting. Immediately he grimaced and any hope for a nice, relaxing lunch period was removed. He sat down but made no announcement of his presence. Even when he does, his existence is only known for merely a few seconds before the flirting and touching begins again. It sickens Roxas all the time and he has lost his appetite countless times because of their PDA. Roxas looked at his lunch wondering if he should try to eat it at all. He knows he will be very weak later on if he doesn't but right now he really couldn't care less.

"Oh, Roxas. When did you get here?" Sora asked finally noticing his presence.

"Just a little while ago." Roxas replied softly.

"You should have said something." Riku countered.

Roxas just continued to look at his sandwich, a glare evidently on his face. Roxas despised Riku and everything to do with him. Just because he was dating Sora he thought that it automatically made them friends. Roxas felt like calling Riku a few names young children should not hear, but decided against it since Sora was right there.

Roxas looked up at the pair and put on a fake smile the best he could. "I didn't want to disturb you guys. You did seem preoccupied at the moment."

Sora just laughed. "I guess you can say that."

"I'm going to buy something from the cafeteria, babe. Do you want anything?" Riku asked turning to Sora.

"Yeah. Can you buy me a poutine please? I have a huge craving for one right now."

"Sure." Riku replied. "How about you Roxas?"

"No thank you." Roxas said as politely as he could. Well how polite could you be to a guy that you wished his head would just explode at that very moment? Just the very thought of that put a smirk on Roxas's face.

"Okay, be back in a few." With that Riku got up and headed toward the cafeteria.

"So Roxas how was science class today. I bet it was a bore just like it always is." Sora said acknowledging Roxas.

"I guess so. Are you coming to tomorrow's class? The teacher will probably begin to suspect you aren't really sick you know."

"Maybe. I mean if Riku is going to skip again then so will I. Besides," Sora said while putting his hand on Roxas's and rubbing it gently. "I always have you to give me the notes and tutor me for exams, right?"

A blush formed on Roxas's cheeks as he tried to ignore the feeling of Sora's hand on his. "I…uhh…s-sure o-of c-course."

"Thanks so much Roxas." Sora said while smirking at the blush that was clearly evident on Roxas's face. "You are such a great friend." Sora whispered seductively to Roxas as he moved closer to his face. Roxas gulped out of nervousness. Sora was so close that he could practically feel his breath on him as he breathed.

Sora finally pulled back and gave Roxas a toothy grin. "You know what. Riku and I were supposed to go out today but he had to work at the last minute. Do you want to hang out, just like old times?"

Roxas just stared at Sora. Did he hear him right? He would actually get to spend some time with Sora alone. As in without Riku. The simple thought put Roxas in a better mood. "Okay." Roxas answered. "Where and when?"

"Hmm…how about that ice cream shop we always went to as kids. You still have a fetish for sea-salt ice cream, right? Meet me there around 5 o'clock or so."

"Okay" Roxas replied with a real smile on his face.

At that moment Riku came with the food. "Okay Sora. Here's your poutine. You know you'll get fat if you keep eating like this all the time." Riku said playfully teasing Sora.

Sora pouted. "I will not! Besides you'd still love me even if I was a little chubby, right?"

"Of course." Riku said and giving Sora a quick peck on the lips.

Normally Roxas would be fuming at a sight like that but he didn't notice. He was too busy day dreaming about the good old days when it was just Sora and him. He was so excited about getting to hang out with Sora alone that he didn't hear the warning bell ring.

Sora shook Roxas from his day dream. "Come on Roxy, the bell rang."

Roxas was taken back a bit. Sora hasn't used his nickname for him in so long. Perhaps things were about to change for the better.

* * *

'_Ring. Ring. Just ring already!' _Roxas thought as he stared at the clock. Was it just him or did the seconds seemed to be going slower than usual. Roxas was ready to beat the clock so hard no one would be able to tell what it ever was. And then it rang. Roxas jumped up and ran out the room so fast he created his own gust of wind. 

Roxas hopped on his skateboard and went home the fastest he has ever gone. He opened the door to his house and closed it behind him. He heard noise coming from the kitchen and assumed it was his mother. He went in and was instantly greeted with the best aroma in the world. Food. His stomach growled and right away he remembered he had skipped lunch. He couldn't eat now though. He had to save his appetite for when he was with Sora. What if Sora wanted to go to other places besides just ice cream? The guy has a never-ending abyss as a stomach. He discovered this when he first invited Sora over for dinner. It was a very interesting evening. Now he's used to Sora's bizarre eating habits.

"Hi sweetie. How was school?" Roxas's mother asked removing Roxas from his thoughts.

"Fine. Mom I won't be eating dinner today. I'm going out to eat with Sora."

At hearing this, his mother stopped cooking and turned to her son. "Really? Well, okay. That's great. You know, Sora hasn't been coming over a lot lately. What happened? You guys were always inseparable."

"Nothing really. School just got in the way a lot"

"Oh. Speaking of school, your science teacher Mr…umm what was his name? Anyways your science teacher called and told me he is worried about your current behaviour. He says it is affecting your grades and study habits. Roxas, I have noticed the change too. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No. I'm fine. I think everything will go back to normal soon. I was just having some teenaged angst I guess." Roxas answered laughing while mentally cursing his science teacher. The guy should really learn to mind his own business.

"Okay. Well have fun today. Do you need any money?"

"No I'm fine, thanks." With that Roxas headed for the destination of his room to prepare. It wasn't a date or anything but still he wanted to look his best. Nothing wrong with that at all.

* * *

After showering, brushing his teeth and picking out a rather decent outfit, Roxas was ready to head for the ice cream shop. How he missed going there so much. He would have gone alone but it just isn't the same. Roxas picked up his cell phone making sure it was fully charged and checked to see if he had his wallet. He was ready but why was he so nervous? He was just going to meet Sora which he has done a million times before. 

'_It's probably because you're madly in love with him.' _Roxas cursed his mind for stating the obvious. He hated when he was right.

Roxas headed down the stairs. It was 4:30 and since he was going to walk he should leave now.

"Bye mom! I'm going now!" Roxas shouted as he left through the door.

Roxas began walking down the sidewalk toward the direction of the shop. He couldn't control the noticeable smile that was now placed on his face. In just a few minutes he'll be eating ice cream with Sora again. That thought caused his pace to quicken to speed walking and then a jog. Just a bit more and he'll be there.

* * *

Roxas entered the ice cream shop. He didn't notice Sora and usually anyone can spot him because of his strange hair style so he decided to just wait for him at a table. It was 4:51 and Sora should be coming soon. 

'_Wow…I can't believe I got here that fast.' _

Ten minutes passed and still no sign of Sora.

'_He probably left later than supposed to. He was always late for our little get-togethers.'_

Three beeping noises caused Roxas to come out of his thoughts. He realized that someone has sent him a text message. Maybe it was Sora explaining his tardiness. He opened his phone and clicked on the message. It was from Sora.

"_Hey Roxy. Listen can we reschedule because Riku doesn't have to work after all and I really want to spend the time with him. Thanks. Love Sora . "_

Roxas just stared at the message. Half in shock and half in total disappointment. So Riku really was more important than their friendship. He didn't care if Sora didn't return his feelings he just wanted to know that their friendship wasn't gone. Roxas put his head down on the table. He really wished he was in his room right now. He felt like he was about to cry soon. The tears were just begging to be let free and some did manage to but Roxas quickly wiped them away. He was in a public place and didn't want to be seen crying. He wanted to go home so badly but didn't have the energy after feeling ditched and the lack of food finally caught up with him. He felt so weak and low at this moment.

"Wow. I've never seen someone get so depressed after receiving a text message."

At the sound of an unknown voice, Roxas whipped his head up only to meet emerald eyes. This startled him and caused him to move back a bit.

The stranger just chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. I just saw you check your message. You looked so lively when you walked in like nothing could ruin your day and right now you seem like you just want to disappear."

'_Maybe I do.' _Roxas continued to stare at the boy. His hair was even crazier than Sora's. It was a flaming red and seemed to appear almost porcupine styled. It actually amused Roxas. The boy's eyes were what really caught his attention. To put it bluntly, they were gorgeous. The simplicity of them made them even more beautiful. Underneath both eyes the boy also had some interesting tattoos. They were two dark diamonds. Roxas had to agree that they really did compliment his handsome face.

'_Did I just admit he was handsome?'_

"Hello?" Axel said while waving his hands in front of Roxas. "You still there?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Sorry if I sound rude or anything but who exactly are you?" Roxas asked.

"Oh right. I'm Axel. Got it memorized? I work here so that's how I know how happy you seemed before. What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Axel asked while taking the seat directly across from Roxas.

"Umm…okay. My name is Roxas and I was happy but I think I was ditched."

"That sucks. Girl you like or something?"

"No. My best friend. Well that's what he is supposed to be but lately I haven't been that significant to him." Roxas didn't know why he was telling Axel so much. He did feel really comfortable when talking to Axel which is strange since they did technically just meet.

"Who is more important than you now. A girlfriend."

"Close. A boyfriend, whom I despise with a passion. He is so annoying. Just because he's dating Sora he thinks I actually want to have anything to do with him."

"Well does this Sora fellow know that you hate feeling ignored?"

"No. He doesn't know anything about that or my real feelings." After saying that Roxas felt humiliated. He just told a stranger his more than friendly feelings for Sora.

"Did you ever try telling Sora you love him? Maybe your feelings were once or still are reciprocated."

Roxas was shocked. Axel didn't care that he had these sorts of feelings for Sora. Well he didn't seem disgusted when he told him that Sora was dating another male.

"You don't care that I have these feelings for my male best friend."

"Why would I care? Besides I can sort of relate too." After saying this Axel's face saddened and he looked down. "I was once in love with one of my close friends who happened to also be male. I told him just before he moved away. He was shocked and didn't say anything to me. He never tried to contact me and wouldn't return any of my calls, messages or emails. I just assumed he didn't reciprocate my feelings and never tried to talk to him since." Axel looked up at Roxas before placing on a sad smile.

Roxas stared at Axel, not out of pity but out of understanding. At least he wasn't the only one to have an unrequited love.

"How did you ever get over him?" asked Roxas.

Axel's smile brightened. "I got closure."

Roxas was confused. "What's closure?"

Axel thought for a moment before responding. "Well, closure is when one decides that they no longer will have certain feelings for an individual. Sometimes a person might remove everything they have that the individual may have given them or even in some drastic situations will burn the items." After the last part a smirk replaced the smile once on Axel's face.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh out loud after hearing that. "You did that, didn't you?" he asked.

Axel laughed. "What gave it away? It seemed like a great idea at the time but a part of my carpet did catch on fire. My mom was really, really pissed at me for that."

Now Roxas couldn't help but smile. "Why did you do it inside."

"I was a stupid lovesick fool. Anyways, closure just doesn't happen overnight. It took time before I could look at his picture and not feel the feelings of sadness or regret."

Roxas's smile faltered after hearing this.

Axel saw this and decided to bring some hope back to Roxas. "But you know, if you want I can help you. Based on your story I think the thing you need most now is a friend. I think we go to the same high school but I also think I'm a grade ahead of you since I've never seen you. You go to Twilight High, right?"

A small smile returned to Roxas's face. "Yeah I go there. Wait a minute if you're a grade ahead of me then do you know a guy named Riku?"

"Riku…Riku…ah yeah I do. He's in my math class. Smart guy can be annoying at times though. He's one of those people who think they know everything and won't hesitate to tell you when you're wrong. Why?"

"Because he is Sora's boyfriend." Roxas replied with a hint of jealousy.

"Really? He was bragging one day about some date he had but I tuned him out. Well, Roxas do you sit with them at lunch?"

"Yeah I do. I have nowhere else to go."

"Well that has changed. From now on you hang out with me and my friends. Got that?"

"I don't know...I mean won't Sora suspect something?"

"Roxas, you are trying to have closure. Right now you should not care about what Sora says or thinks. Don't worry about anything." Axel paused for a few seconds thinking. "Wait right here, okay. I'll be right back."

Roxas watched as Axel got up and went to the counter where the ice cream was sold. After a moment Axel returned with a bar of sea-salt ice cream. He sat back down and held the ice cream towards Roxas's direction.

"Here," Axel exclaimed. "It's on the house so don't worry about money or anything. You do like sea-salt ice cream right?"

Roxas was speechless. He had just met the guy a few moments ago and he was already offering him free ice cream. "Yeah I love it but I can't-" Before Roxas could finish that sentence, Axel shoved the ice cream in Roxas's hand.

"I said don't worry about it. I'm an employee. I'm allowed to get free ice cream. Now say thank you like a good boy and start eating it before it melts."

Roxas's smile widened. "Thank you, Axel." He replied softly and began to eat the ice cream given.

"Listen, I have to go back to work now before the manager has another freak-out. I'll find you at school okay. Oh and remember, don't try to contact Sora and if he tries to contact you just don't reply back. You want closure don't you? Well follow what I say and you'll do fine. Got I memorized, Roxy?"

Roxas was surprised. No one has ever called him Roxy besides Sora. Well he hasn't let anyone besides Sora call him that but for some reason he didn't mind when Axel called him that. Roxas just nodded his response to Axel before he got up and went back to work.

* * *

Roxas opened the door to his house and went in. He went into the kitchen and saw his mother washing the dishes from dinner. 

"Hi mom." Roxas said to get his mother's attention.

His mother turned from the sink to her son. "Hi sweetie. You're back sooner than I expected you. Did everything go okay?"

Roxas pondered on his mother's question. _'Did everything go okay?' _Roxas smiled and replied, "Yeah mom everything went great."

"Really? Can I expect Sora coming over more often."

"Nope. But you can expect me to be happier from now on." With that said, Roxas went to climb the stairs to his room leaving behind his mother who seemed to have a confused look on her face.

* * *

Roxas walked down the school corridor happier than he has been in weeks. As he strolled down the hall toward his locker, he noticed a familiar shade of red. Axel was there talking to someone Roxas could only assume was one of his friends. When Roxas got to his locker Axel was already waiting for him smiling and waving. 

"Good morning Roxy! Isn't it just a great day?" Axel said greeting Roxas's presence.

Roxas smiled at Axel. How can someone be so hyper right in the morning? Especially on a school day.

"Oh Roxas. This is my friend Demyx."

Roxas turned to the boy apparently named Demyx who send a little wave in his direction. Roxas waved back.

"Oh damn I was supposed to see my english teacher before class. I got to go Axel. Nice meeting you Roxas." Demyx said and left with a wave in the pair's direction.

"Roxas!" Roxas knew that voice too well. It belonged to the person he really didn't want to see at the moment. Sora came running down the hallway, one hand holding a binder and the other pushing people out of his way. Sora stopped right in front of Roxas and paused a bit to catch his breath.

"Finally I found you. Sorry about yesterday but you understand, right? Anyways I need the science notes from yesterday since it turns out I'm not skipping." Sora stated to Roxas.

Roxas didn't know what to do. Usually he would do anything for Sora but Axel said he had to stop listening to Sora all the time if he wanted to have closure. And Roxas did. If he could just feel happy again he would definitely do it.

Sora didn't get a quick 'yes' answer like he usually did so he began to try and persuade Roxas with his infamous pout.

'_Great. Now he's giving me the pout. No! I will not give in especially with Axel standing right there. Now that would be embarrassing.'_

Sora noticed that he still got no response from Roxas so he began to try and give Roxas some more persuasion. Sora slowly pressed his body gently against Roxas, causing Roxas to be against his locker. Roxas could already feel the heat rise in his cheeks.

'_Oh no! I can't blush. Bad Roxas don't blush. You are not enjoying this at all. This is actually really uncomfortable for you.'_

Sora smirked as he saw a blush form on Roxas's face. He slowly put his mouth beside Roxas's ear and whispered seductively, "Come on Roxy. Pretty please." Roxas's face was now as red as a tomato. Axel noticed Roxas's nervousness and decided that he had to do something or Roxas may give in.

"Hey Roxas! Didn't you say I could walk you to your first period class today?" Axel exclaimed.

Hearing Axel's voice helped Roxas analyze the situation better. He shoved Sora off of him and turned to Axel with a smile. "Oh yeah. Sorry about the delay Axel. We should get going since I don't want you to be late."

Sora was shocked. "Wait Roxas! Aren't you going to give me your notes?" This time fear and panic were evident in Sora's voice.

Roxas turned to Sora and gave him a look of amusement. "Don't you have a boyfriend that can help you. Lately he has been helping you with a lot of things." Roxas said to Sora, amused by Sora's panic. "Now if you would excuse me, Axel and I have to get to class. Some of us choose to actually write down the notes in class rather than skip and pointlessly make out." After saying that Roxas locked arms with Axel and headed in the direction of his first class, leaving behind Sora who was still in disbelief about what had just happened.

When the pair got a good distance away, Axel turned to Roxas. "Has he always teased and used you like that?" Axel asked in a serious tone.

Roxas was stunned. "What do you mean?"

"You're kidding right. The way he teases you with your feelings for him is shameful. He knows you like him and he just uses it against you! How could you not see that?! The way he whispers in your ear or touches you. He knows he's affecting you like that. Plus I saw the smirk on his face. Roxas you are better off not being friends with that guy."

'_I can't believe it. Sora has been using me to do his dirty work. All the times I have bailed him out was because of the way he persuaded me. He knows about my feelings for him and he used them to his own advantage.'_

Roxas felt low again. How could he have let himself be used like that? He felt like crying again but didn't want to especially in school. Axel noticed Roxas was upset and did the only thing he could think of that may help Roxas. He pulled Roxas into an embrace. Roxas was surprised by the sudden warmth but willingly welcomed it.

'_Axel is such a good friend and we only met yesterday. I have been friends with Sora longer but he would probably never have comforted me like this. I think I'm ready. I think I'm ready to have closure.'_

The warning bell rang causing Axel to pull away from the hug. Roxas missed the warmth already. Axel smiled at Roxas. "I'll see you at lunch, okay? Ignore Sora if he tries to talk to you or something."

Roxas nodded and smiled back at Axel. "Thanks for everything Axel. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Your welcome. Hey how about after school you invite me to your house. We could hang out and I'll make sure Sora doesn't try anything funny."

"Okay. Walk home with me after school today. We'll meet at the front of the school." Roxas replied chuckling a bit by Axel's statement.

"Sure. Well I should go before I'm late. See you at lunch Roxy!" Axel exclaimed as he began to run in the direction of his first period class.

* * *

For the rest of the school day Roxas was in one of the best moods since everything that has happened. His science teacher noticed his strong improvement and participation in class. He also noticed that Sora was really quiet which is very unusual for the boy. It was as if Roxas and Sora switched moods. Sora was the one sulking and doodling in his seat while Roxas had a smile throughout the entire class. 

The lunch bell rang signalling students of the lunch period. Sora walked out the room giving Roxas a glance before continuing toward the cafeteria. As Roxas was packing up his belongings the teacher came up to him. "Great work in class today Roxas. Did you solve whatever was causing your grades to falter?"

"Yes, sir. I think I'll be back to my old self soon." Roxas gave the teacher a small smile before he ran toward the cafeteria.

'_Wow. When was the last time I was actually this excited to go to lunch?'_

Roxas spotted a familiar shade of red in the crowd. He could see Axel waving to him with Demyx and a few other friends of his with him. Roxas caught up with the gang and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Hey Roxy!" Axel said.

"Great now that he's here can we please go eat. I'm starving!" Demyx shouted while waving his hands around for dramatic effect.

Roxas just laughed while Axel dragged Demyx into the cafeteria by his ear. Roxas walked with the group toward their table and noticed Sora staring at him in the corner of his eye. Roxas just chose to ignore him and actually eat lunch. He was starving too!

'_Well the only thing I ate yesterday was the sea-salt ice cream.' _Roxas became happier, if possible, just by remembering what Axel did for him.

Lunch went by too quickly for Roxas. Usually he can't wait for it to end but when the warning bell rang, he found himself ready to strangle whoever chose how long lunch would be.

"I'll see you after school Roxy!" Axel shouted as he headed for his next class. Roxas just waved goodbye and headed toward his next class.

* * *

It seems like the clock has something against Roxas or something. Again the seconds were so slow. Roxas wanted to bang his head on the desk just to pass the time, but before he could a miracle occurred. The bell rang. Roxas ran like he never ran before. He even ran faster than yesterday when he thought he would get to hang out with Sora. No, Sora wasn't worth this run. 

Roxas reached the front of the school panting heavily. He quickly tried to catch his breath so that he can find Axel fast.

"Hey Roxy! What took you so long?" Axel asked teasing Roxas.

"Axel? How long have you been here?" Roxas asked.

"Longer than you have."

'_How the heck did he do that?!'_

"Now aren't we going Roxas."

"Yeah."

* * *

The duo arrived at Roxas's house and was immediately greeted with the aroma of food. 

"Hey mom, I'm home and a friend is over."

At hearing the word 'friend' Roxas's mom came out of the kitchen with a look of astonishment on her face. Roxas really did bring home a friend.

"Uh mom this is Axel. Axel this is my mom." Roxas said introducing the two.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." His mom said with a grin evident on her face.

"Hey." Axel said greeting the woman also with a grin.

"We'll be in my room mom if you need us." With that said, Roxas led Axel up the stairs towards his room.

"Your mom seems nice." Axel stated as he entered Roxas's room.

"Yeah she's cool."

Axel began to look around. The room was so clean he didn't think he wouldn't be able to find even a single dust particle. Axel chuckled lightly at the thought.

"What?" Roxas asked wondering what could possibly be funny.

Before Axel could him, Roxas's cell phone rang. Roxas looked at who was calling and was shocked.

'_Why would Sora be calling me?'_

"Answer it." Roxas turned to Axel with an are-you-serious face.

"Trust me. Everything will be fine. Just remember you're mad at him and you want closure so don't say anything stupid."

Roxas gave Axel a sceptical look but gave in. He opened up his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Roxas! It's Sora. I was just wondering if you were okay."**

"Never been better. Why?"

"**Um…well you seemed distant today and you didn't sit with me at lunch."**

"So? I don't always have to sit with you, you know."

"**I know but…why didn't you? Are you mad at me or something."**

"Nope. I do have other friends though. You're not the only person in my life."

"**Oh. By the way who was that Axel guy today? You two seem…um…pretty close."**

"We are."

"**I see. Are you dating him?"**

"What if I am?"

"**Wouldn't you tell me something like that, Roxy?"**

"Don't call me that."

"**What?"**

"Roxy. My name is Roxas."

"**But you always-"**

"Listen Sora I'm going to go. I may not talk or sit with you for a while, okay. Just please leave me alone. I'm not mad…I just need some time with my other friends."

Roxas didn't wait for Sora's reply and decided to just hang up. Roxas closed the phone and placed it on his night stand.

"That my friend, is what we call closure." Axel stated proudly.

Roxas smiled at Axel. It was time to get his life back on track. First he'll start with his grades and maybe even become better friends with Axel during the process.

Roxas turned to Axel. "Hey I'm hungry. Do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure, but you're buying. After all I did use one of my freebies on you yesterday." Axel replied.

Roxas just kept smiling. Life was finally starting to look good.

**

* * *

**Well this is an oneshot I came up with through a dream. In my dream I played Axel's part of helping some random dude get closure on his best friend. It was weird since they were all guys I have never seen in my life. 

Anyways I proofread it myself so there still may be spelling or grammatical error. Please excuse them.

Thanks for reading. Review if possible! ;)

TheDarkTraveller


End file.
